<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flipping the Switch by GirthMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256634">Flipping the Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan'>GirthMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Gender or Sex Swap, Identity Swap, Impregnation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission</p>
<p>After a run-in with the Puppet King, Raven and Starfire's minds are switched into each other's bodies. <br/>With no clear way of getting back to normal, the girls end up having to get used to their new bodies. <br/>Things get more than a bit out of hand, however, when Starfire gets a little too curious...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koriand'r &amp; Raven (DCU), Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flipping the Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the Teen Titans received an unassuming cardboard box filled with puppets resembling themselves, they thought nothing of it. The shared assumption was that a fan had sent the dolls as a gift, and that was the end of it. That night, though, they were proved wrong when the Puppet King emerged from the box, having hidden himself away to infiltrate Titans Tower. Almost immediately, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg found themselves under the villain’s control, their bodies turned into his living puppets. Only Raven and Starfire managed to escape, and even then, only barely.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As the Puppet King attempted to take control of the two girls, Raven succeeded in stopping him. Using her magic, she put a stop to the process, though her success was not without consequences. Her and Starfire’s souls had been pulled from their bodies by the villain, and Raven’s interruption of his attempt to control them had sent them back into the wrong vessels. Raven had become trapped in Starfire’s body, and Starfire had become trapped in Raven’s body. They had managed to escape Titans Tower and their enslaved friends, but now, they had become lost in Jump City, stuck in each other’s bodies and left without a plan on how to set things right. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven stared at her reflection in a store window, hardly able to believe that it was herself looking back. Occupying Starfire’s body, she would have to get used to seeing the Tamaranean instead of herself. Her hair was long and fiery-red, her skin was a sun-kissed shade of orange, and her eyes were bright green. When she spoke, it was with Starfire’s voice. Her clothing was uncomfortably skimpy. A tight, purple tube top, a matching miniskirt - </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>too short for her liking - and a pair of thigh-high purple boots were all she wore. She sorely missed her cloak, but her clothes were the least of her concerns at the moment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to put things simply. Her friend’s borrowed body left her feeling just a bit off. Her proportions were most noticeable. She was much bustier than she was in her own body. She couldn’t stop glancing down at her new breasts, occasionally feeling herself up as if to check that they were real. She was also thicker around the waist, with wider hips and a bubblier behind than she was used to. Walking had become a challenge, and flying was out of the question, considering she had zero control over Starfire’s powers. The extra padding she had taken on, however, wasn’t the only reason that Raven had trouble controlling her new body, as Starfire would soon find out…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Tamaranean girl faced a very similar predicament to Raven’s. Trapped inside her friend’s body, Starfire had become much too pale and morose-looking for her upbeat personality. Her voice, at least, matched her current appearance. Her skin was almost ashy-gray, her hair and eyes were violet, and she was wrapped in a dark cloak, beneath which she wore a form-fitting leotard. The very first thing she had to learn about her new body was how to control its powers, limiting the emotions she allowed herself to feel.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire’s initial reaction upon discovering her changed appearance had been disappointment. She felt around her chest, whimpering softly as she realized how much smaller Raven’s petite bust was than her own. She turned around in front of a window, pushing Raven aside so she could get a better look at her behind. Upon discovering how tight and firm her butt was, she let out a despairing moan, clutching her cheeks and whining to Raven about how, in her own words, what a “small, sad posterior” she had. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire’s first burst of negative emotions had resulted in the destruction of a traffic signal. From that point on, Raven instructed her in suppressing her feelings, making sure no more of her uncontrolled, dark powers escaped. Starfire got the hang of things soon enough. Flight still eluded her, however. Walking was difficult enough, for a very particular, unforeseen reason.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shortly after her soul was sucked into Raven’s body, Starfire discovered that her friend had been hiding something. Tucked snugly into her leotard, Starfire felt an extra appendage, something that caused her to walk off-balance to the point that she had to stop and investigate. She pulled her leotard to the side, and watched, awestruck, as a cock flopped out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Raven!” Starfire yelped, shocked. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>this?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven stiffened up, her orange cheeks turning bright red as she realized she had forgotten about her well-kept secret. She slowly turned to see Starfire toying with her newly-discovered member, poking at it and brushing her fingertips along the shaft. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...and why does it feel so… strange?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire kept playing with herself, gasping softly as the cock in her hand twitched weakly, slowly swelling in size, becoming a bit harder as she held it. Raven stumbled over and swatted Starfire’s hand away. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t do that!” Raven urged. “Put that away!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire raised an eyebrow and gingerly wrapped her fingers back around her cock. She lifted the half-hard shaft in her hand, drumming her fingers against it. She yelped as it twitched, stiffening even further. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starfire squeaked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Calm down,” Raven warned, blushing heavily as Starfire continued playing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>cock. “You’re getting too excited…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire didn’t seem to understand. In all fairness, she hadn’t ever handled a penis before, let alone one attached to her own body, so she didn’t particularly know what to do with it. She hesitated to let go of it, the strange, pleasant tingling that she felt with every touch just a bit too compelling for her to listen to Raven. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But, Raven,” Starfire muttered. “It feels… </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Tamaranean, ignoring Raven’s urging, continued exploring her newly-acquired appendage. Her hands stroked and teased it, carefully sliding over its surface as she let curiosity get the better of her. Starfire gasped sharply as it finally hardened completely, becoming fully erect in her hand. She gently squeezed the stiff shaft, biting her lip as a bead of pre-cum oozed from its tip. She could feel it throbbing with her pulse, gently flexing with a warm rhythm. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven huffed, crossing her arms as she watched Starfire exploring her new body. It wasn’t Starfire’s body, though, Raven knew. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that was the worst part of this to her. Seeing someone else in her skin, stroking her cock as if it were their own, completely ignoring her requests to stop made Raven feel like she had lost all autonomy. She hadn’t, though, she realized, glancing down at her - Starfire’s - oversized bust.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fine!” Raven spat defiantly. “If you won’t stop touching… </span>
  <em>
    <span>me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>then we’ll just have to see how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>like it!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a heavy blush on her orange-tinted cheeks, Raven pulled her tight, purple top up. She watched her bigger-than-usual breasts jiggle as they spilled free, bouncing for a few moments. The rusty-red nipples topping Starfire’s bust were soft, inverted divots. Raven grabbed hold of her tits, squeezing and kneading them in defiance to Starfire’s stroking. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well?” Raven began, grinning her challenge at Starfire. “Doesn’t feel too good, does it? Watching someone else play with your body?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her thumbs brushed over her plump, puffy nipples, causing them to begin to harden. Starfire watched, mouth agape, as Raven teased her with her own body. For some reason, however, she didn’t stop stroking herself. In fact, her hand had begun moving a bit faster, gliding smoothly up and down her shaft. The sight of Raven showing off her bust like this was making Starfire feel strange. The tightness in her groin only increased, and she felt as if she couldn’t stop stroking now, like she needed to alleviate her stiffness somehow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“R- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raven!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starfire squeaked in embarrassment. “You should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be playing with my body like that!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven scoffed, squeezing her breasts together and leaning toward Starfire. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s what I’m saying, Star,” she said. “How about you stop touching me, and I’ll stop touching you. Deal?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I… cannot…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire’s admittance that she was losing control came as a bit of a shock to Raven, who, confused, released her tits and planted her hands on her hips. She cocked her head at the Tamaranean in her body, raising an eyebrow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you mean?” she asked a bit hesitantly. “Just… let go of my dick so we can figure out how to get back to normal.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire bit her lip, whining softly. She continued jerking herself, breathing a bit more heavily now. She kept the same pace, working her hand back and forth at a steady rate, not slowing down despite Raven’s continued requests to do so. She started rocking her hips, gently, reflexively thrusting into her hand, moaning quietly as she moved. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I… I mean- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaahhh… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven, it f- feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>good to stop!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven understood what Starfire meant. The Tamaranean’s lack of control honestly reminded Raven of herself sometimes. Starfire’s first time experiencing masturbation with a penis must have been rather overwhelming. That made Raven curious. She squeezed her thick, soft thighs together, suddenly aware of a strange sensation between them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on, Star,” Raven muttered, her conviction faltering. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it feels really… really good…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She watched as Starfire started stroking faster and faster, panting heavily as pleasure built within her. Seeing herself building up to a climax, watching through eyes that weren’t her own, lit a spark inside of Raven. She swallowed nervously, toying with the waistband of her miniskirt. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“B- But… You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to stop, before…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven didn’t want to think about what would happen if Starfire continued. The thought of having to watch herself climax while trapped in her friend’s body was something that had never so much as crossed her mind. Now that she was beginning to realize what a distinct possibility that was, however, she wasn’t so sure that it was such a bad thing, after all. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven’s hand slipped beneath her skirt. She felt the soft fabric of Starfire’s panties and couldn’t help but wonder what color they were. Her fingers inched lower and lower, and despite her commendable efforts to get herself under control, she couldn’t help but let her curiosity get the better of her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to stop,” Raven whispered, her voice wavering and unsure. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Despite her own words, Raven’s hand crept lower until, finally, she felt the crease at the front of her panties. Gasping softly, she let her finger trail over her slit, sliding slowly down her panties, pressing them into her sex. The sensation was undeniably pleasurable, but at the same time, strangely foreign. Raven had never felt anything exactly like this before. She couldn’t resist indulging her mounting inquisitiveness now. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know what it would feel like if she touched herself for just a short while. Nothing serious, she told herself; just a bit of exploration, and then she would stop. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven pressed two fingers against her panty-covered lips, dragging them along her slit. She let out a shaky breath, shuddering slightly as she felt herself getting warmer and warmer. The heat between her thighs grew in response to her touch, building as she rubbed herself, exploring her pussy through her underwear. She could feel something new and strange just inside her womanhood. It took her a few moments to realize that it was wetness she felt. Raven’s pussy was beginning to leak arousal, which soaked into the crease in her panties. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why… </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>we stop?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven’s realization came upon her just as Starfire committed a second hand to herself. Stroking her shaft quickly and eagerly, she gasped and moaned without restraint, her eyes fixed on Raven and her mouth hanging open as she worked her cock faster and faster. She could feel something building, boiling up in her core. It was familiar enough that she knew it was the release she had been seeking, but also tantalizingly new and fresh. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“R- Raven, I f- feel…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire could barely gasp the words out. She thrust into her hands, her mouth open wide as a strained, hoarse whimper escaped her lips. Her cock pulsed in her grasp, and thick, hot strands of semen squirted out. Her load splattered onto the ground, wasted and spent just as quickly as it had surged up her shaft. She stood there, knees shaking, red-faced, and gasping for breath as she stared down at the mess she made. She looked back up at Raven, who had stopped rubbing herself, but was biting her lip, clearly wrestling with the moral implication of what she wanted to do next. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amazing.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starfire breathlessly finished her statement and quickly closed the distance between herself and Raven. The Tamaranean may have had some misgivings about locking lips with </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she certainly didn’t show it. Still hard as could be, she kissed Raven, moaning quietly as she felt the warmth and softness of her own lips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven’s voice came out as little more than a low whimper. The feeling of her own lips meeting hers, the feeling of her own tongue pushing into her mouth, was something she never would have guessed she would have been feeling. It made her stomach flutter, sending a butterfly-like sensation through her core. She pulled her hand from her skirt and pulled Starfire close, her hands coming to a rest on her waist. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire reached around Raven’s back to cup her behind. The feeling of her own plump, soft bottom filling her hands, for some reason, greatly intensified her arousal. Her cock, still fully erect, twitched as it slipped between Raven’s thick thighs. She squeezed Raven’s ass, causing her to squeak softly, moaning and whimpering as their kiss went on.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven’s hands slid up Starfire’s sides, sneaking their way toward her chest. Hesitantly, she cupped her own breasts, squeezing and groping her petite bust. She tweaked her nipples through her leotard, knowing it was something she always enjoyed when she had some time alone to enjoy herself. Starfire yelped in response, shivering as she squirted a hot strand of pre-cum onto Raven’s thigh. That rush of arousal confirmed Raven’s suspicion that, although she and Starfire were stuck in each other’s bodies, those bodies still maintained their owners’ quirks and sensitivities. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire caught on just as quickly as Raven had. Still quivering from the pinch she had been given, she rolled up Raven’s skirt. Slowly teasing her hands over the softness of her own rear, she spread her cheeks. Sliding a single finger over Raven’s tight panties, Starfire teased her anus through the fabric, rubbing her fingertip in a circle around the tight little ring. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>MMMFFF!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven had to hold onto Starfire to keep herself from stumbling. The rush of pleasure that shot through her body was nearly debilitating. She felt her pussy quiver, twitching as it leaked its wetness into her underwear, which, by now, was stained dark with arousal. The kiss she shared with Starfire deepened, and she desperately swirled her tongue around the Tamaranean’s. She drew in her own flavor, sucking her tongue and moaning shamelessly against her own lips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven slid her hands away from Starfire’s chest, unclasping her cloak. The dark garment fell from her shoulders, fluttering onto the ground and crumpling in a heap, covering the mess of cum Starfire had squirted out just moments ago. The pair continued exploring each other’s mouths, their tongues sliding over one another as they each sought to overpower the other. In the end, both girls got a good, long taste of the other, and pulled away, breathless but eager for more.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven pulled her top off, tossing it aside and fully baring her busty chest to its original owner. Starfire’s eyes traced a path over her own breasts, eyeing up her puffy, inverted nipples. Raven squeezed her tits together, enjoying the feeling of having more than a small handful to play with. Her hands slid down over her stomach back into the waistband of her skirt, which she began to pull down almost immediately. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So they’re pink,” Raven remarked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She grinned at the sight of Starfire’s exposed panties. They were, even to Raven, admittedly cute, with little hearts printed all over. They clung tightly to Raven’s curvy hips, squishing just a bit into her soft waist. Raven turned, craning her neck to get a better look at her behind, her smirk widening a bit at the sight of her plump cheeks squeezed into her tight panties. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ve got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>going on back there, Star,” Raven purred, giving her butt a playful slap. “How do you hide this thing in such a short skirt, anyway?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire blushed, folding her hands over her crotch. Her cock twitched gently, pulsing against her hands as if to signal that it was ready for more. Starfire gingerly wrapped her fingers around her shaft, holding it steady and at attention.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Starfire replied. “I cannot believe something so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>could fit in clothes as tight as yours!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was Raven’s turn to blush now. In all honesty, she was just very good at tucking, and had managed to keep her cock a secret from everyone until minutes ago. Now that said secret was revealed, at least to Starfire, she decided that she may as well have some fun. After all, she knew exactly how to press all of Starfire’s buttons, as long as she was stuck in her body, at least. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You tell me,” Raven breathed, leaning in close to Starfire. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She gently kissed Starfire on the cheek, working her way down her jawline and toward her neck. Raven wasn’t exactly experienced when it came to sex - she was a virgin, thanks to the embarrassment she felt at having a penis - but she knew what she had always fantasized her first time would be like. She kissed down the side of her own neck, causing Starfire to squeal and giggle at the ticklish touch of her lips. Raven reached Starfire’s collarbone, pausing for a moment to kiss and suck at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh… </span>
  </em>
  <span>That feels nice, Raven…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire’s soft, pleased sigh was a sure sign that Raven was doing things right. She continued kissing Star’s neck, sneaking a hand between her thighs and pushing the Tamaranean’s hand away from her cock while she teased her. She caressed her balls, gently squeezing her tight, warm pouch. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm… </span>
  </em>
  <span>It feels like you have so much more to give me,” Raven whispered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She dragged her tongue up the side of Starfire’s neck, causing her to shiver and let out a low moan. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Raven,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starfire gasped, already swooning under the effects of her renewed arousal. “Please keep going…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven had no plans on stopping short. Giving Starfire a few last love-bites, she shifted her grasp, dragging her fingertips along the underside of her balls and wrapping them around her shaft. She started stroking right away, slowly, teasingly sliding her hand back and forth, coaxing Starfire to begin thrusting a slow, steady rhythm. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s it, Star,” Raven cooed gently. “Follow my lead… Nice and easy…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire’s breaths were becoming ragged with lust. She shivered and whined, clenching her fists at her sides and biting her lip while Raven worked her expertly in her hand. Knowing exactly where to touch, just how to stroke, with just the right amount of pressure was an advantage that only Raven could ever hold so perfectly over her own body, and it certainly showed. Starfire began leaking pre-cum, oozing out hot, slippery beads of arousal, which dribbled down her shaft.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven smirked at Starfire’s lust-addled state. Her hand slipped effortlessly over the slick skin of her cock, gliding back and forth, steadily jerking Starfire into a deeper and deeper state of arousal. Before long, the Tamaranean’s knees were quivering, and she was panting hard, clearly unable to take much more. That was when Raven decided to change things up, committing to her own fantasy by indulging in something she had always wanted to experience, albeit from a perspective opposite to what she had originally imagined. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire watched, as if entranced, as Raven got down on her knees. Raven stared up at Star, still slowly stroking her cock to keep it nice and hard, and opened her mouth. Starfire gasped softly, watching as Raven let her tongue hang out to give the Tamaranean a good look at the inside of her mouth. It certainly looked warm and wet, and Starfire never would have known it before that moment, but it seemed like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>place to stick her friend’s cock. Raven stayed like that, waiting patiently for the few agonizingly-long seconds it took Starfire to figure out what to do.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven closed her eyes, moaning softly as she felt the tip of her cock touch her tongue. Warm, fresh pre-cum dripped onto her tongue, wet and salty-sweet. She hadn’t expected herself to taste this good. She simply couldn’t have prepared. Wetness and heat spread through her panties, staining the already-damp fabric even further. She let Starfire slide forward just an inch or two more before sealing her lips around her own shaft, enveloping it in the wetness of her mouth. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire gasped sharply as she was swallowed up by Raven. The feeling of her own mouth around her borrowed member was nothing short of transcendental. She stared down at her own doe-eyed face, her cheeks red with embarrassment and arousal, her lips wrapped tightly around her shaft. It was a thrilling sight, and Starfire couldn’t help but grow a bit impatient. She started rocking her hips, gently thrusting into Raven’s mouth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oooohhh, Raven!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starfire’s moan was followed by a heavy gasp and a shiver. There was no way she could have prepared for how good it felt to be licked and teased while inside Raven’s mouth. Raven let her tongue drag along the underside of her shaft, focusing mainly on the tip. She teased her glans, lapping at the sensitive crown of her member. Starfire’s reactions told her everything she needed to know; it felt incredible. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven started bobbing her head, wrapping her fingers around the base of Star’s shaft while she sucked. She slurped and licked, teasing the very tip of Starfire’s borrowed cock whenever she wasn’t sucking. Her actions were clearly driving the Tamaranean wild with arousal. She could feel the cock in her mouth throbbing as it drooled fresh pre-cum. She could taste more and more of her own arousal, and she moaned softly as she savored the sweetness, drinking down warm mouthfuls of the nectar as she sucked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>R- Raven… Nnnnnn… Don’t s- stop!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starfire couldn’t have hoped to hold on for long. Unexperienced though she was, Raven knew herself better than anyone. She knew exactly where to lick, exactly what she had always fantasized about. She knew just what to do to bring Starfire to the cusp of release, and that was exactly where the Tamaranean found herself.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pulling her head back, Raven kept just the tip of her cock in her mouth, her lips sealed around the head. She stroked the shaft, eagerly jerking Starfire to completion as she took her balls in her hand. Raven purred around Starfire, pleased with her quick work as she fondled her own pouch, hefting it to feel its weight as it began throbbing and pulsing in her palm. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah! Ah! AHH!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starfire let out a few quick, frantic yelps as she came again, pushed over the edge by her own, borrowed tongue. Her cock twitched in Raven’s mouth, swelling and throbbing as she spewed her load into her friend’s mouth. She was cumming in </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>mouth, though, she realized. For some reason, that realization further intensified her already-incredible climax. She clutched Raven’s head, holding on as her knees shook and her chest heaved. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven’s voice came out as a muffled moan as her mouth filled with cum. She closed her eyes, letting Starfire squirt every last drop into her waiting mouth. She stroked her cock and squeezed her balls, milking her as well as she knew how to, coaxing out thick, hot ropes of spunk. The heavy, salty taste overwhelmed Raven, and before she knew it, she had swallowed everything in a single gulp. The fleeting taste lingered a bit, making Raven’s head spin with lust to the point that she hadn’t even noticed the fact that her hands were no longer on Starfire’s cock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven slipped a hand into her panties and started masturbating. With an unfamiliar set of genitals, Raven’s efforts were clumsy, at best. Her fingers slid over the wetness coating her lower lips, and she rubbed up and down along her slit with no particular rhythm to speak of. She simply touched herself, rubbing because it felt good, and not knowing exactly what to do. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire pulled out of Raven’s mouth with a sigh, stroking her spent cock as she looked down at her kneeling friend. She watched Raven clumsily trying to pleasure herself, her hands stuffed down the front of her panties. It was clear at a glance that she didn’t know how to properly please the body she was in. That problem, the Tamaranean knew, had only one solution.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Here,” Starfire began, gently easing Raven onto her back. “This will feel wonderful…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven followed Starfire’s instructions, lying back and pulling her hands out of her underwear. Waiting with bated breath, she watched as Star knelt between her thighs. The Tamaranean moved Raven’s panties - her own favorite pair, incidentally - aside, revealing the plump, wet lips of her pussy. Between the orange clefts of sensitive skin, Raven’s pink slit was clearly visible, leaking arousal and obviously wanting desperately for attention. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire reached down and caressed Raven’s pussy. She stroked the lips with an expert touch that only she could really get right. Her fingertips danced across the very opening of her sex, teasing and circling her womanhood in a way that made it clear to its current owner that she had been doing everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhh, wow,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven gasped. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fresh, new pleasure surged throughout her body, causing her to writhe at Starfire’s touch. The Tamaranean’s fingers crept higher and higher, bit by bit up the exposed pink petals of her slit until, finally, they reached the delicate, swollen nub near the top. Star pressed her thumb against her own clitoris and started to rub, smugly observing Raven’s reaction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A heavy gasp escaped Raven’s lips. She had never felt anything quite like this before. As thousands of sensitive nerve endings all began to fire at once, she whimpered with pleasure, almost totally overwhelmed by Starfire’s touch. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire stroked her cock with her free hand, lining it up with the wet opening of Raven’s pussy. Pressing her tip against her own womanhood, Star bit her lip and began to push inside. The feeling of taking her own virginity was physically astounding, both for Starfire and for the whimpering, moaning girl trapped in her body. On some other, more complex level, though, Star felt as if she had reached Nirvana. As she deflowered herself, she let out a long, drawn-out moan, shuddering as Raven’s cock dragged along the inner walls of her own honeypot. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>NNNAAAHHH!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven cried out in ecstasy as she was pushed over the edge. The feeling of her own shaft penetrating her, robbing the body she inhabited of its innocence, brought on the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Her pussy flexed rhythmically around Star’s invading cock, squeezing it and drawing it even deeper inside. She quivered and mewled, her muscles going taut as her body was overwhelmed with pleasure. The waves of sensation that crashed over her began to gradually wane, slowly tapering off into something less intense, but still very pleasant and warm. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooohhh… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Th- That was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>SO </span>
  </em>
  <span>incredible…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven could barely speak. Breathless and exhausted from the first vaginal orgasm of her life, she laid back and let Starfire fuck her. The Tamaranean started off gently at first, rocking her hips back and forth at a nice, easy pace. With her hands on Raven’s plump inner thighs, Star steadily began speeding up, letting herself ease into things as she found her rhythm. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaahhh… Raven,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starfire gasped. “Y- You are- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am so tight!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven responded by tucking her legs behind the small of Starfire’s back, pulling her in close and tight. Star grinned at Raven, thrusting a bit faster now that she had gotten the hand of things. The inside of her pussy felt amazing around her friend’s borrowed cock. Warm, tight, and wet, its inner walls pulsed gently as she thrust inside, sucking her in each time she drew back. It was like she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>for this, Starfire thought, the tightness in her shaft building by the second. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I cannot hold it in much longer,” Starfire moaned, feeling Raven tighten her leg lock. “If… If I let it out inside… I could-,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I need to feel it!” Raven begged, her bright, green eyes filled with desperation. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please cum inside! This could be my only chance to know what it’s like!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Star bit her lip and nodded her head, unable to deny Raven such a request, especially in the heat of passion. She wasn’t about to let her friend off with just the bare minimum, however. Starfire wanted to make Raven’s climax the most incredible thing she would ever feel. With a barely-hidden smirk threatening to creep onto her face, the Tamaranean snuck her hand between Raven’s thighs, under the fabric of her panties. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are- </span>
  <em>
    <span>AAAHHH!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven cried out as she felt Star’s finger push its way inside her tightly-puckered behind. Starfire’s body responded immediately, an overwhelming, paralyzing jolt of pleasure shooting up her spine. Raven’s mouth hung open, and she tried to scream, but her voice came out as little more than a hoarse whimper. Star worked her finger in and out of her own sensitive butt, teasing Raven with what had always been her favorite act of self-indulgence. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire could feel her orgasm coming on quickly. She groaned as she kept thrusting, working against the squeeze of Raven’s legs to keep working her hips back and forth. She squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth as hot, intense pleasure built and built in her core, quickly reaching its boiling point. Just as she was about to finish, Starfire felt Raven’s hands groping at her chest. She bottomed out just in time for Raven to pinch her nipples and give them a firm twist. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>NNNNAAAAHHHH!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starfire screamed as she came, sent tumbling over the edge by the response of Raven’s body. She stuffed her finger deep into Raven’s ass, plunging it deep into her delicate, virgin hole. Raven cried out in response, her hips bucking as she climaxed with Star. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The knowledge that she could very well be knocking herself up right now only served to intensify Starfire’s orgasm. She gasped and whimpered with each shot that spewed from Raven’s cock. Thick, potent ropes of jizz squirted out, and she could practically feel her own womb filling up, becoming flooded with the sticky, white fluid. She rolled her hips, grinding against Raven as she unloaded into her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raven let her tongue hang out as her eyes went crossed. Being filled, being bred like this was more satisfying than she could have imagined. A part of her was sad that this was only temporary. She almost wished that she could stay in Starfire’s body to be fucked and filled every single day. As her vision blurred, fading into whiteness, however, she knew that this wasn’t really her. As pleasant as the experience may have been, it had to end sooner or later. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Starfire began to feel lightheaded as her orgasm tapered off. She grunted as she squirted and squirted into her body. She felt the flex of Raven’s pussy around her shaft, milking out every last drop she had to give. She felt the flex of Raven’s ass around her finger, twitching rhythmically in time with her climax. Moreover, though, she started to feel a change in herself. She held on for as long as she could, but, somehow, as she came, she started to feel more and more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It took the remainder of her climax for Starfire to realize what was happening; she was cumming her soul back into her body. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With one last, long, shared moan, both girls’ orgasms came to a crashing end. Their consciousnesses had switched back, and they collapsed into a heap together, lying on top of each other - in the correct bodies - and gasping for breath. Starfire stared into Raven’s eyes, silently observing her as if to ask what was supposed to happen now. Raven stared back, just as lost as the Tamaranean. After a moment, though, she was fairly sure she knew the answer. With a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>squish </span>
  </em>
  <span>and another simultaneous moan, Raven thrust back into Starfire. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Heavy, ragged gasps filled the air, joined by the rapid-fire snap of flesh on flesh. Starfire held Raven tight, basking in the pleasure of having her freshly-filled pussy pumped all over again. Raven leaned forward to kiss Starfire, realizing that, in spite of how incredible it had felt to be fucked in her friend’s body, it felt even </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the giving end...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>